Hear me
by Tink2459
Summary: Buffy and Spike are a happily married couple who are madly in love with each other but when Spike is killed in a car crash one night Buffy is left devastated. Haunted by memories of their life together she can't move past Spike's death.


Buffy and Spike are a happily married couple who are madly in love with each other but when Spike is killed in a car crash one night Buffy is left devastated. Haunted by memories of their life together she can't move past Spike's death. Leaving Sunnydale, she attempts to move on, changing towns and her looks and try's to take control of her life but still she can't let go of the man she loved so deeply. Deciding she can't handle the pain of being without him any more she decides to do the only thing she think will bring her peace.

The doorbell rings. A small female walks over to answer the door.

"Hello, may I help you," asked the small female.

"Are you Mrs. Buffy Arrington," asked a police officer that was standing in the door way.

"Yes, may I help you officer," asked Buffy?

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband Spike Arrington has been in a car accident," said the officer.

"Oh my god is he okay," asked Buffy and she started to get worried.

"I'm sorry but he didn't make it," replied the officer.

"What, no it can't be….no…it's not real…your lying…he can't be dead," said Buffy as tears streamed down her face. Buffy fell to her knees as she cried uncontrollably. The officer apoligized once more before leaving. Buffy stood up and walked back into the house. She slowly looked around the room and ran upstairs and into the room she once shared with her husband. She moved to the bed and sat down.

One week passed and everyone that's loved and cared for Spike was at his funeral. His father Giles, and his wife Anya. Spike's Wife Buffy and her sisters Willow and Dawn, Willow's lover Tara and her brother Xander, and others that knew him rather well. After everyone had left the funeral Buffy stayed and stood there as she watched the men carry her husbands coffin into the ground.

*******Flashback***

"_Luv, can you please sit down for a moment, pet," asked Spike as he walked over to a chair and pulled it out for Buffy. As she took her seat Spike dropped down to one knee and took out a red box from his pocket he slowly opened it and in it was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring._

"_Spike," said Buffy as she stared at the diamond in awe._

"_Buffy, I've loved you since the day we met and I never want to let you go, will you become my wife Buffy, will you marry me," asked Spike._

"_Oh…Yes I will love to marry you Spike," answered Buffy as Spike took out the ring and placed it on Buffy's finger. He then picked her up and claimed her lips as his._

***End Flashback***

"Buffy, I know how hard this is for you right now, but…" the red headed girl was cut off by Buffy.

"NO,Willow you don't understand how I feel, you have Tara, and Giles you have Anya, so no you don't understand, I lost my husband, and you guys are going on like it never happened, well I can't do that, I just want him back," said Buffy and tears streamed down her cheeks once again.

***Flashback***

_Spike walked into their shared room and found his wife sitting over the covers with tears in her eyes. He moved over to the bed and sat down next to his crying wife holding her telling her everything was going to be alright._

***End Flashback***

"I have to do this, I can't live like this anymore, I'm sorry but I have to leave, I can't stay here," said Buffy as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Buffy please don't go," said Willow as she walked over to her older sister.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave," replied Buffy as she got up and walked away. Buffy sat on her bed.

***Flashback***

_Buffy hung to Spike body as he kissed her lips with much passion. Spike picked up Buffy letting her wrap her legs around his waist. _

***End Flashback***

Buffy took off her wedding ring and held it in her hands as she crawled up on her bed and began to sob again. Then she heard a knock at the door and answered it. Willow walked into the room and hugged her sister as she cried once more even harder this time.

"Buffy, talk to me please," asked Willow?

"I love him so much, I want him back Will…he's gone forever and I just want him back," said Buffy as she picked up a pictuer of her, Spike and Dawn the youngest sister.

***Flashback***

"_Spike," whispered Buffy as Spike slid his member gently into her core and began to rock her body with his._

"_Buffy, I love you," said Spike as he started to pick up the pace slightly pounding into her. Buffy began to moan louder._

***End Flashback***

Buffy stood by a tree and watched the others as they talked and laughted together.

***Flashback***

"_With this ring I thee wed," said Spike as he slid the wedding ring on her finger._

"_With this ring I thee wed," said Buffy as she placed the wedding ring on his finger._

"_You may now kiss the birde," said the minister as Spike leaned down as place a soft sensational kiss on her lips._

***End Flashback***

Buffy turned and walked away, she got on a bus and left Sunnydale for good. Buffy stepped out of the shower and looked at her self, she had dyed her hair black and moved to Los Angeles, she was trying to start a new life.

***Flashback***

_Buffy rolled on her back as Spike moved on top of her. Kis__sing down her neck making her moan for more. Spike stopped kissing her, rolled over to his side of the bed and pulled his wife into his arms. Buffy rested her head on his chest. Spike slowly started to caress her hair._

***End Flashback***

Buffy woke up from her dream. She had dreamt about Spike again. She had dreamt about him for the passed four weeks. She couldn't take it anymore, she laid in bed and cried harder then ever before, whispering his name. Buffy finally stopped crying and walked up to the roof of the building she lived in, she was only covered in her sheet. The wind was blowing hard around her as she walked over to the edge of the roof. She got up on the ledge and looked around her. The sun was raising over the horizon coloring the sky in pink and green. She looked down and then up to the sky with a bright smile on her face.

***Flashback***

"_I love you," said Buffy as she looked into his bright blue eyes._

"_I love you , you know I do," replied Spike as he leaned down and kissed her._

***End Flashback***

She closed her eyes once more and all she could see was his face smiling back at her. She leaned forward and dropped to ground. The sheet she was wrapped in was slowly falling after her.

In Sunnydale a police officer walked to Willow and Tara's house. Willow suddenly dropped to the ground with tears in her eyes. Tara started crying and screaming hysterically. Dawn ran down stair trying to fine out what was going on and when she found out she wished she never wanted to know what was going on.

At the beach Buffy walked ever so slowly through the sand. Then she suddenly stopped, letting the cool breeze blow through her hair. Spike walked up behind her wraping his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Pet, I love you," said Spike.

"Spike, now we can be together forever," said Buffy.


End file.
